


Icarus

by Morethancupcake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged tony, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony, his friend Tony, had stolen his heart slowly, carefully, until one day it had been nothing but him. This Tony holds on to him, his little fist stuck into his shirt, and Bruce know he'll do anything to keep him safe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [伊卡洛斯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234248) by [tigerjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo)



It was impossible to resist Tony. He was like a wave, taking, crashing, dragging him away from the comfort of the sand, to somewhere deeper, darker. It was terrifying. Exhilarating.

Tony laughs, Tony bites into wonderful food and hands him fruits dripping on their fingers. He talks, and talks and the darkness in his head has to leave, it has to back down, because Tony Stark is the sun, and the tale of Icarus is a story he'll never learn from.

Tony makes him close his eyes and breathe, for the first time in years, it's okay to laugh, and to let the wind ruffle his hair.

 

It shouldn't happen it's not supposed to happen, but just like everything is his life, it shatters, and falls down, and he's left holding this little boy, with eyes too big and tears stuck into these amazingly long eyelashes. 

Tony, his friend Tony, had stolen his heart slowly, carefully, until one day it had been nothing but him.

This Tony holds on to him, his little fist stuck into his shirt, and Bruce know he'll do anything to keep him safe.

 

The team can deal with it. They can test, and poke, and make assumptions. Tony sleeps on his shoulder, and while Bruce misses him, he misses the arms around him, and the jokes, and the safety of being inside the storm that was Tony Stark, he brushes his fingers on this little boy's back, feeling his spine under the shirt they found him, and it's good, it's safe too.

Maybe falling was his fate, all along.

 

Tony eats with him, stealing bits on his plate. He's silent, and he's fascinated with the puzzles Clint brings him. He smiles a lot, and watches Steve with huge eyes, burrying his face into the broad shoulders that take him away from Bruce.

 

They need a back-up plan, Natasha says, they need someone to take care of him.

She thinks about Pepper, about Rhodey maybe. Bruce shakes his head. 

 

I could still work, he says. I can do my research, I can help you from behind. He watches Tony sitting on the floor, playing with Clint. I am staying with him.

 

Tony sleeps on his shoulder, when he's still trying to work on why, and when. His little hands crooked against his chest, he doesn't snore anymore, but still, he dreams of Howard, and Bruce kisses him when he wakes up crying.

 

This Tony doesn't speak much, but he giggles and say thank you when Bruce puts him down for breakfast. 

He puts his head down and starts to cry when a fight starts between them, because Widow and Captain aren't ready to let the other guy go, too. Tony sits in a corner, head in his arms, and he recoils when Steve tries to touch him.

 

He doesn't like the smell of whiskey, and Fury eyes him for a long time, without a word.

 

Still, when he climbs onto Bruce's lap to see what he's doing, the darkness is completely gone, the other guy sleeping peacefully, grunting, amused by the smell of this little Tin Man, and his deft little fingers assembling pieces in front of them.

 

Tony speaks for the first time, a real sentence, not just an answer, when they're laying in the dark. Bruce tells himself it's for the kid, it's because of his nightmares. It's not because he sleeps better Tony is here, safe, cared for. 

"Daddy doesn't like me much." he says. "You do. You like me."

"I do. I do love you, Tony." Bruce misses his lover, he misses his best friend, and the laughter during the day. But he looks into the too-big eyes fixing him in the dark, and he can't help but feel it again. Maybe it was destiny.

"Thank you Bruce. I love you too."

 

He wakes up to an arm holding him close, safe. There's a soft snoring in his ear, and the brush of the goated on his neck. He brushes his fingers on the skin against his, and he feels tears in his eyes.

 

It's destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Read in on tumblr if you're a cool kid !  
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/121206332829/icarus
> 
> -nice comments and kudos make me happy lalala-


End file.
